


Seer

by DragonRoyaly



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Minor Injuries, Rosa Vasquez Isn't Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRoyaly/pseuds/DragonRoyaly
Summary: Do you feel guilty for what you've done?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I thought I was done with this.

I thought I would be done with this when I moved away from home, got a new change of pace and scenery, but I think I always knew I was wrong. I'll never be done with this. It will keep happening until I die, _if_ I die, and I'll hate it every time.

O'brien had rushed us all into the storage closet, and I had sat down against the wall and fallen asleep next to Jerry, who radiated warmth and something that was like one of those tiny massager machines mixed with a painfully high pitched whine but the whine wasn't painful.

Jack, who was up there in the top ten nicest guys I've ever met, had put a packing blanket over me and Jerry once we had fallen asleep. Of course I had seen it, seen it from the corner of the room where a camera should've been the second I felt something new touch me.

It had been fine for a while, I checked around, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and everyone was safe, so I stopped watching and let myself slip into daydreams, the closest to dreaming I can get without nearly killing myself.

There's a sharp pain in my head, something so big and... _painful_ I shoot up and scream, quickly curling up into a ball on the floor once the lights do nothing to help.

And then as quickly as the pain came, it left, replaced with a feeling like how near freezing cold over-sweetened expired sprite tasted, and I was left there, breathing heavy.

It was cold.

I unfold myself and blink a couple times at the light, and sigh. The closet looked blank and grey, some of the brighter colors now a dulled version. The only bright color was this damned yellow dress.

I stand up and look around again. Color gone. People gone. Very, _very _cold.

I exit the closet to find the store still intact, but still grey, empty, and cold.

I look out the window to see snow falling, and I walk outside.

The snow was ashy grey and warm to the touch, as I looked around more a couple dull embers still glowed before going out. The trees were blackened and dead, and ash blew as a light breeze flew by.

I take a couple steps forward, and look across the street at the forest. The overhead and the gas pumps were gone, leaving a blank parking lot. Everything was cold except the ashes.

I watch for a moment, holding a staring contest with the empty woods for a moment, before something inky and black flows out of the forest, forming a shape around ten feet in front of me.

A tall being made of ash and ink stands above me, a tendril of ink softly touching my arm.

"Rosa." She says softly. She says like she still loves me.

"Mother." I reply blankly.

"Rosa, silly girl. You thought leaving would stop this?" She says, her voice sweet. I don't answer. I don't move. I stare at her, unblinking.

She's silent for a moment, and the smile she had on her face drops.

"Rosa Vasquez... Do you feel guilty for what you've done?" She asks, leaning down, the tendril on my arm tightening.

"No."

Pain to me, other than the pain of entering this place, felt like how bakers chocolate tastes. Dull and bitter, but bearable. It would be more of a problem in Earth's air.

Another scar by the hand of my mother, by the inky tendril ripping down my arm, dark red blood, too dark to be human, spills onto the ash, and my mother turns back into a plain pile of ink, slithering back into the forest like snakes.

I turn around to the gas station, and I close my eyes.

I shouldn't've closed my eyes.

Because in the split second before I did, I saw a pale green being standing behind the counter.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire, Falling, and Forests, oh my!

"Rosa, sweetie, don't touch that! You'll get hurt!" My father says, pulling me up and away from the fireplace.

"Sorry daddy." I respond.

I want to scream, yell at him to run away, to get away, but I can't open my mouth, I can't _find_ my mouth.

I watch as my dad carries the younger me into the kitchen, away from my line of sight.

The fire from the fireplace seems to jump out and follow them, quickly spreading through the livingroom and down the hallway.

The brick walls of my old house crumble down and reveals younger me, covering her ears and screaming while her eyes bled, and my father in front of her, burnt and bloody.

I finally move, try to go forward towards the younger me, but the ash under my feet crumbles and I fall into a void.

I hate sleeping.

I hate sleeping so much, I don't need to as much as a human, but when I do, _god_, I think I'd rather die. Always a nightmare, I can't remember the last time I had an actual dream, not even happy just anything but this lucid hell I'm always plunged into.

Wonder if Jack would be willing to trade conditions. I can have no more sleep and then death and he can sleep and deal with the bullshit powers I have to.

The falling part of these dreams is usually the end. And it's never really _falling_, it's more like sinking through water, but there's no water.

It's usually slowly falling until I've gotten enough sleep needed to wake up and stay awake for the next month.

Usually.

This time, apparently, was a bit different.

This became apparent when a near blinding light appeared from under me in the direction I was falling, and by this point I mean _falling_.

If I could find it in me to open my mouth, I'm sure I'd be cursing up a storm right now as I somehow find myself diving headfirst towards the light.

And when I hit it, it seems like falling through clear wrap, a thin, invisible sheet that just breaks, and then suddenly I'm not falling anymore, I'm rising.

I fly up to find myself in a forest on a cliff overlooking a vast nothingness, but not a dark one like before, it's just blue sky all around me.

It was mesmerizing, so mesmerizing I didn't notice I wasn't rising anymore, and falling again.

"SHI-" I start to exclaim when I feel something grab the back of my dress.

It pulls me up to meet it face-to-face, and it smiles.

Well, I'm sure it would if it had a mouth.

I was being held up by one of the arms of a tall being made of pale green flames that had six arms and approximately a shit ton of holographic eyes, but none where a human would have eyes.

"That was a close one, huh, Rosa?" It says, and I swear, the voice that really wasn't a voice at all was _so_ familiar, but before I could even process what was happening, I felt myself unraveling.

Waking up either felt like burning up in flames or unraveling like yarn that had been wound around something, but now the thing it had been around wasn't there anymore.

Unraveling was much more pleasant, as odd as it felt.

...

I stare at my ceiling as an alarm on my phone blares. The third 'wake up' alarm I had set was going off, but I couldn't really pay attention to that.

_What the hell had just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might've been breaking some supernatural law writing this but I need to get these thoughts out somehow and if that means being illegal in the laws of The Inhuman World then so fucking be it.


End file.
